1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor apparatus for a clear plastic orthodontic appliance and, more particularly, to such an anchor apparatus that enables the clear orthodontic appliance to be removably mounted on the teeth of a user in a predetermined accurate position without movement unless subjected to a predetermined removable force for eating, drinking, inspection or cleaning of the teeth.
2. Description of the Background Art
Clear plastic orthodontic appliance systems such as the INVISALIGN® system have several desirable advantages over braces such as increased comfort, durability, hygiene and aesthetics. Such systems are removably positioned on the teeth by friction with the resulting disadvantage that they may not be accurately positioned in place, are not anchored in position and thus may be moved inadvertently out of position if subjected to sufficient force. The clear orthodontic appliances of such systems are constructed to be removed from the teeth during eating, drinking, inspection or cleaning of the teeth, and for replacement by another modified clear orthodontic appliance. It is important, therefore, that such clear orthodontic appliances be accurately positioned and re-positioned on the teeth of a user and be removably retained thereon in the accurate position.
The new and improved anchor apparatus of the present invention enables clear orthodontic appliances to be accurately positioned in place, to be removably retained in position and to be loaded more heavily for improved orthodontic results, such that they are not inadvertently moved out of a predetermined accurate position.